Grope For Her Love
by Narcissistic Sammi Lover
Summary: Most people would say that Sango doesn't enjoy it when Miroku gropes her, but on the contrary, they are wrong. These events are just a few examples of his and her perverted sides... MirSan drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Series of MirSan drabbles.**

**This is my first drabbles, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Seeing drabbles are short, I'll go ahead and update maybe twice a day, or more.**

**Hope you enjoy, my fellow readers. :D**

**

* * *

**

It was just another day on the road for gang. Inuyasha the arrogant half demon, Shippo the adorable yet very timid fox demon, Kagome the human that possesses the ability to sense the jewel shards, kirara the fierce yet cute demon cat. Last but not least, the two who are so bound to be a couple, but have yet to get anywhere romantically, Sango the demon slayer and Miroku the lecherous monk.

Everyday, no matter what happens, Sango and Miroku are constantly thinking of each other, never letting the other know it in fear of what they might think.

One day they were walking on a gloomy dark road, everyone was scared, except for Inuyasha of course, being the show off he is. Sango, who may seem to be tough was actually very scared, but trying not to show it.

Miroku who was more focused and concerned for the safety of the others, had noticed Sango being stressed out and scared. Wanting to make a move, he walked up beside Sango and asked her if she was fine.

Sango bluntly lied and said she wasn't scared at all, she was just worried for everyone else. -cough cough-

Miroku smiled and knew he had to comfort her, he very slyly slide his hand closer and closer to the round ass of Sango and groped her.

Suddenly out of the middle of all the silence came a huge *Slap*, Across Miroku's face was a huge red imprint of Sango's hand.

Now the forest wasn't the fear on everyone's mind, it was the rage of the Sango. Unfortunately no one knew that she secretly enjoyed it.

Maybe Miroku is going to have his chance with her.

* * *

**Well, there we go. =w= That was the first chapter of my drabble, I will more than likely update again later.**

**Please review, add to favorites, etc. :3**

**Enjoy~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, time for chapter two.**

**I would of updated it yesterday but I had some troubles in real life.**

**Drama.. =w=**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

After finally clearing the forest which had everyone stressed out, they all decided to make there way to a hot spring which they heard about.

Everyone was excited and looking forward to a relaxing dip in the spring while Miroku, being the perverted monk he is, had nothing on his mind but grabbing some ass.

When they finally reached the spring, which was separated by a huge rock, conveniently making it able to be spilt up into one side male, one side female.

The girls and Shippo went their way to one side, dropped their clothes and put on towels as they got in and sat, sighing with relief at the pleasure of relaxation.

The boys, Inuyasha and Miroku went to the opposite side, and got in.

Inuyasha, being half dog demon, quietly purred to himself without thinking about it, but he suddenly stopped hoping Miroku didn't hear.

Miroku didn't hear anything, he was in his own little world trying to think of a plan to sneak his way to the other side. For Miroku, when it comes to grabbing an ass, he can think of one very sneaky plan without trying.

Miroku decided to be desperate and cause something dramatic, something almost scary to give him a reason to run over and check on Sango and Kagome.

Miroku reached for his arm, pulling off the Rosary beads, allowing him to pull off the Tekko covering his wind tunnel, only for a second did he release it, enough to cause a branch to fall.

Followed by the falling branch was a scream from the girls, dismayed at the fallen branch. Miroku and Inuyasha put on towels and ran over, obviously Inuyasha first ran to Kagome and Miroku to Sango.

Miroku grabbed a hold of Sango, tightly embracing her, showing he was there to protect her.

Sango blushed madly, her facing as red as an apple. She was enjoying being in the arms of the man she secretly loved.

When suddenly she felt a unwanted presence on her ass. *Slap!*.

The slap echoed throughout the woods like a gunshot. Once again, they leave from a place with the giant red imprint of Sango's hand on the cheek of that desperate monk.

Like the other time, she will not admit she loved the touch of his hand on her ass.

* * *

**Haha, hope you liked it!**

**If everything goes fine I'll be updating today.**

**Please review, subscribe, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, time for chapter three, hurhurhur. =w=**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Let's do this!**

**

* * *

**

Sango and the others though it'd be nice to have a little party, you know- Drink a little, have a nice conversation, the usual.

They found an old hut that they decided to use. They walked in as Kagome pulled out some snacks and a bottle of Sake, which instantly lit up Sango's eyes. She was a real drinker, a heavy drinker to be exact.

Everyone was carrying on a conversation as Sango continued to down glass after glass of Sake, getting more and more drunk with every sip.

Miroku noticed she was getting wasted. He grinned and knew that a drunk Sango means he could grab her butt and probably get away with it.

First he figured he'd kiss up to her, flirt a little and make her feel comfortable with him, awaiting the sweet moment of grabbing that sweet, demon slaying booty.

Miroku sat next to Sango and started to drink along with her, she saw this and agreed to allow it, everyone else was still off in their own little world, laughing and drinking.

Every moment that passed, Miroku was getting closer, more flirty and swelling up with lots of confidence.

Sango was also flirting back, they were leaning up against each other, poking, random hugs, still taking shots of Sake and LOTS of blushing.

Miroku wanted to be bold, he wanted to try his luck and see what would happen if he asked Sango if he could grope her butt, instead of rashly doing so with no confrontation.

Miroku blushed crimson, bit his lip and turned to the drunk Sango, asked her the question he dreaded and awaited for an answer in return.

Sango thought to herself and came to a conclusion, she told him sure. She was drunk and she secretly enjoyed it.

The perverted monk almost passed out just hearing yes, not thinking he'd ever get the kind of a response from Sango.

The young monk slowly slid his hand towards the drunk demon slayers butt, inch by inch he came closer to pure ecstasy.

His hand finally arrived to her butt, slowly grabbing and squeezing as Miroku blushed hard, but he suddenly flinched, awaiting a slap which didn't arrive to his cheek yet, instead he saw Sango blushing and enjoying it.

Miroku gave a few more rubs as Sango suddenly realized what she was doing and who was doing it, a sudden moment of soberness hit Sango as she brought her hand fiercely across Miroku's face, leaving a huge red imprint…Again.

Miroku sighed, at least he got a little farther than usual.

* * *

**Woohoo, poor Miroku.**

**He came quite close to getting Sango in bed! O:**

**Nah, I'm not doing a lemon, but hey- They might be a couple eventually, it's all up to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes a small little twist for you guys.**

**A little confession and change in the story.**

**The next few chapters are going to stray away from groping, sorry. **

**

* * *

**

Everyone was sleeping in a small hut looking hotel in the woods. Getting sleep before the day starts again.

Last night had really gotten Miroku thinking, as well as Sango. They both liked each other and they were too shy to tell the other- A conclusion was made, they both randomly had the courage to confess to each other.

Sango sat where she was though, thinking a little further on what might happen, where as Miroku instantly got up and ran to find Sango. About 2 minutes later, Sango heard a knocking on her door, startled as she called out asking who was there.

Miroku answered as Sango blushed, wondering what could he possible be doing at her room at this time of night. She quickly got up and opened the door for him. She sat back down, beckoning him to sit beside here.

Miroku sat and blushed a little, knowing this was going to be hard to do. He bit his lip and told Sango that he has something very important to talk to her about, Sango gasped in her head, the pure irony of them both having something important put her at awe.

Miroku bit his lip, about to tell Sango his feelings, Sango was anxious to tell him as well, when all of a sudden they both yelled out in unison, admitting their feeling for one another.

Silence was in the air, blushing, lip biting and clenched fist. Miroku looked at Sango deeply in her eyes, Sango stared back. He asked her if it was true as she agreed, telling him that she always liked him, how he's so sweet, caring and funny.

Miroku told Sango how he would never want another women, he would never touch another and would always loved her. Then Miroku wondered what it'd be like if they dated and without hesitation he asked her to go out with him.

Sango was shocked, flushed crimson, struck with butterflies. Did he really just ask me out, she thought; She yelled yes in hopes to not make it seem like she had to think about it.

They both hugged, glad to finally be in each others arms when all of a sudden Sango felt his hand on her butt, rubbing and squeezing. Sango softly slapped Miroku, almost playfully. She told him to save it for in the bed as she winked..

Miroku blushed hard and agreed back, his thoughts filled with many images as they both laid down and fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

**Well, I think I'll make the last 3-4 chapters the last, you're in for a surprise, even though it's kind of obvious.**

**Hope you liked it, please review, subscribe, etc. =w=**


End file.
